thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
On The Run (WTS)
Synopsis Sam and Ashton try to outrun Jason's men. Lilly Anderson must face a test for survival, but can she survive on her own? If so, for how long? Plot Sam asks who is shooting at them, Ashton gripping his wound. He says it's Jason West, the leader of the sanctuary. "I don't think he likes people who leave the community." Jason tells his friends to search the area. Jackie approaches him and whispers he's making too big a deal out of it. "The kids just wants to leave, whatever." She says. Jason glares at her before slapping him. Sam and Ashton sneak away, Jay hearing. Jay begins chasing after the other two. Sam pulls out her crowbar and hits the boy as he approaches, hurting him badly. Ashton drags her on and leaves the boy coughing and twitching on the ground as Jason, Jackie, Rogers and Martha run up. Jason stabs the boy in the head. Martha asks where they went when Samara pulls her back into the bush, stabbing her in the stomach with her crowbar before bolting away. Rogers shoots at her but accidently shoots Earl. Sam falls but rolls down a small hill, landing next to Ashton. The two proceed to run. Elsewhere, a walker is stumbling around, passing a tree where Lilly is hiding behind. She begins sneaking past it but steps on a stick, snapping it. The walker looks her way and she flees. However, a walker stuck between two trees grabs her wrist. She pulls back, her bracelet falling off. She runs again. At the farm, Jake passes Carla and asks if she's okay. She nods, saying she hopes Lilly is okay. Peter announces that he and Skylar are going to look for Lilly. Carla offers Jake some tea and he agrees, making small talk as she makes it. Erik and Sarah are walking through the woods, calling Lilly's name. Sarah gasps and sees Lilly's bracelet on the ground. Ashton and Sam run into a run down house and hide in one of the rooms, hearing someone walking past. The door is shoved open, knocking them both down. Both on their knees, they hold their hands up. Jackie shoots twice. Ashton looks at the floor, seeing she shot there twice. "Go. Out the back, hurry." She whispers. Sam thanks her and leads Ashton out. Lilly runs into a clearing where a camp was set up, but it is destroyed. There is a body with a knife stuck in it's head. She takes the knife as a walker approaches the site. She hides in the RV and tries locking it, realizing it is broken. She holds it shut when the walker gets to the RV. After resisting, Lilly pushes the door, jumping on the walker and stabs it in the forehead, cutting it. She tries again, stabbing it in the eye. She pulls it out, sobbing and crawling back. Jason congratulates Jackie and tells her to get some people from Monica's group. "We're close to Mattson's. I say we pay a little visit." Sam is practically carrying Ashton when he collapses, losing blood. She runs up the farm and knocks frantically. Jake opens the door, to her surprise. Co-Starring *Tanner Holland as Jay *E. Roger Mitchell as Rogers *Lindsay Abernathy as Martha *Noah Beggs as Earl Deaths *Jay *Martha *Earl Trivia *Ella Anderson is upgraded to a series regular in this episode. *Lilly Walters kills a walker for the first time. *Ashton and Samara find the Mattson Farm, confirming to the others their friends are still alive. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes